onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Ambush! Cavendish
| Stamina1 = 0 | Battles1 = 5 | Experience1 = 0 | Beli1 = 0 | Title1 = ? | Difficulty1 = ? | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes *This event first started in early September 2017. *Ambushes (also known as Invasions) are a special version of Clash events. They have a random chance to trigger following a completion of a Clash during their active period, the higher the difficulty of the Clash, the higher the chance Ambushes will trigger. They cost 0 stamina, can be declined, and there is no penalty for failure. Tips on How to Beat Cavendish FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This is very difficult. Recommended Captains Please add suggestions here. Recommended Support Units Please add suggestions here. Recommended Sockets Please add suggestions here. Recommended Teams , some ). To help with Stage 4, you might want some sort of damaging, or ATK boosting Special. *Remember that you can cheese-Special with Shiryu. Use both Shiryu abilities and if they don't work, restart your game. Try it the other way around and restart if it did not work again. Proceed to the next turn and repeat. *This team purely works on chance. If you have bad luck, it can take a while before Shiryu's Special will kill Cavendish, so a healer and Auto-Heal level 5 are not needed, but they would be very helpful. *I used the Coffin Boat because the extra HP helps. You can also opt to use the Coated Thousand Sunny, since you will be able to half Cavendish's damage once, granting you an extra turn. }} Walkthrough for Cavendish and grunt in the back will despair your friend captain/your captain respectively for 10 turns after the first turn. - Cannoneer attacks for 11756 damage every 2 turns - Kuja girls will attack for 9240 damage every 2 turns. They will paralyse one unit for 10 turns when under 50% HP. | 2Image = AmbushCavendishStage2.png | 2Enemies = Giants | 2Tips = Use GPU and slowly take out the Giants, leaving one QCK giant alive. Stall on him as long as you want. | 2Boss = | 2HP = - | 2AttackPattern = - | 3Image = AmbushCavendishStage3.png | 3Enemies = Grunts + Turtle | 3Tips = Take out the QCK grunts first. DO NOT DAMAGE THE KUJA GIRL! Attacking and even breaking her barrier is fine, but do not damage her. She will silence your Specials for 20 turns. | 3Boss = | 3HP = - | 3AttackPattern = - | 4Image = AmbushCavendishStage4.png | 4Enemies = | 4Tips = | 4Boss = | 4HP = - | 4AttackPattern = - | 5Image = AmbushCavendishStage5.png | 5Enemies = | 5Tips = | 5Boss = | 5HP = - | 5AttackPattern = - }}My Team: Pretty safe team (managed to get 7 copies so far) Cap/Fr Cap: 2x QCK Law Subs: Colo Killer, Neo Aokiji, Colo Hawkins, New World Nami (INT that delay) Stage 1: Kill the 2 punk girls on turn one or they will despair you for 10 turns (turn 1) Kill the canoneer and 1 of the Kuja Girl ( turn 2) and take hit from Kuja Girl Stall for 2 turn on last Kuja Girl , attack with unit that have lowest attack (for me is Nami) and don't let her below 50% HP or she will paralyze top righ and bottom right for 6 turns (turns 4,5 and 6) Stage 2: Kill the giants and stall on the QCK Giant. The DEX Giant will despair for 7 tuns , so make sure to kill them PSY Giant will paralyze for 10 turns if below 50% HP QCK Giant will lock for 5 turns (1 random and can be captain) as first attack Stall max 3 turns if possible , I usually stall 3 turn (turn 7,8,9) Stage 3: Kill the 2 mob when their CD is 1 (turn 10,11) attack the Kuja girl with unit that have 4 CMB, stall with her Turtle hit for 1,8k and the girl for 4k , I usually kill the girl here and take hit from the turtles only. Girl give 3 turns stall (turn 112,13,14) Turtle additional 1 turn (15) Stage 4: This where get bit tricky, I use this stage to heal back to 11k HP Use Nami , kill the grunts while healing with Law cap ability Kill 1 of the Lapan (make sure don't put them below 50% HP or they will break heal) - total stalling 3 turns ( turn 16,17,18) Take hit from Lapan (they hit for 11k) then stall for next 2 turns (turn 19,20) , that's it the lock will be removed Stage 5: We will kill Cavendish in 1 turn Use Colo Hawkins special, Killer, Neo Aokiji and both Law Hit all your perfect and you are done. Category:Ambushes